There is nowhere to run when the war is all around (Rewrite)
by Corporal Tommy
Summary: Story of a naval legend but as a ship girl
1. Chapter 1

There is nowhere to run when the war is around

Hey everyone, this is Generalfeldmarschall with the rewrite of this story

1) US Navy will be facing the Japanese Kanmusu

2) The world is at war.

3) Pearl Harbour will occur and it will be a Japanese attack.

4) Everyone serving on the ship girls and those taking care of the ship girls will be fairies. Humans do exist but these are mostly civilians, top brass, normal soldiers (Army and Marines)

5) The fairy crews are of mixed gender

6) There will be supporting ships and small crafts such as landing boats, PT boats and other such boats.

7) This will only focus only on a specific ship girl so the exploits of other ship girls may be mentioned or shown as well.

8) If an admiral choose a ship girl as his flag ship. The ship that ship girl embodies will materialize.

9) Decommissioning means the ship girl will be sent to reserve fleet.

10) Scrapping will mean the ship girl will have her equipment removed and they are integrated back into society. Their ship forms will appear and that will be scrapped.

Now… let's begin.

Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend

1936

October

Newport News Shipyards

There was a massive crowd gathered in one of the slipways in the industrial water front. Everyone was amazed to see the new ship girl which had beautiful short blonde hair and a very beautiful appearance. She dwarfed the fairies that had spent two years to construct her. She was one of the new Yorktown Aircraft Carrier Girl. She looked around at the crowd of people. She felt quite nervous as she was a shy and humble girl.

'I didn't expect so many people to come and see me' she thought.

Then a lady in a dark brown dress approached her. She looked up to the lady who had a champagne bottle in her hand while a man behind her was getting ready at the podium. The blonde-haired ship girl knew what this meant. It was time for her to be launched into the world.

"It is a mighty honour to meet such an elegant beauty such as you as are, young carrier girl, I am Mrs. Luile Swanson, spouse of Secretary of the Navy, Claude A. Swanson" The lady said.

"Please ma'am, I am not even finished yet and you are already calling me a carrier girl, I would not be here if it wasn't for the excellent ship builders here and it should my honour to meet the wife of the Secretary of the Navy" The carrier girl said.

"Humble, I see, so what do you hope to be doing after you are completed?" Mrs. Swanson asked. The carrier girl looked at Mrs. Swanson who had a soft smile.

"I just want to be in service of the United States and defend her shores from any enemy aggression" The carrier girl said.

"That is so modest of you" Mrs. Swanson said.

"Isn't that not what all ship girl want to do for their homeland, ma'am?" The carrier girl asked.

"That is true however I didn't expect you to be so modest when you are aircraft carrier" Mrs. Swanson said.

"I am an aircraft carrier yes, but my role is to provide support to ships-of-the-line: scouting, range-finding, and defensive air cover, not as an aggressive combatant ship" The carrier girl said.

"Well, it was nice to have spoken to you" Mrs. Swanson.

"It was an honour to speak to you, ma'am" The carrier girl said.

"Now it is time for you to be commissioned, carrier girl" Mrs. Swanson said. She then turned to the man at the podium who nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, industrious shipbuilders, hardworking construction fairies and the press; we are gathered here today to witness a historic event, the christening and launching of the newest ship girl of the United States Navy. It gives me great pleasure to announce that this Yorktown class carrier girl, CV-6; the second of her class will be the seventh ship to bear the name Enterprise. May she also say with just pride: I have done the State some service" Claude A. Swanson said and with that Mrs. Luile Swanson smashed the champagne on the top of the newly named USS Enterprise.

"I wish you the best of luck in your carrier" Mrs. Swanson said.

"Thank you ma'am" Enterprise said as she slid backwards into the cold autumn waters of Hampton Road. Enterprise the sixth carrier girl of the US Navy has been launched. However it will be another two years before she will be commissioned and given her Stars and Stripes. However her legend has already begun and no one even those who built her would though that she will be the girl that she becomes in many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Running into the Bull

1939

CV-6 Enterprise's POV

I had just finished my shakedown cruise which brought me to Rio de Janeiro which was in Brazil which I must saw a very exotic city. I was amazed to see the mountains that dotted the city. I marveled at the gigantic white statue of Jesus Christ that was called Christ the Redeemer which I thought was simply magnificent. Then I headed back for Hampton Roads where I stayed until winter.

January 2nd

North Atlantic

"So are you ready for some exercise, sister?" I turned to my older sister, Yorktown who sailed beside me. She had long blonde hair and had the same attire that I did which was a white short-sleeved shirt with a black sailor collar and black cuffs. She also had a brown belt followed by a skirt made of two pieces of white cloth tied together at the top end. However instead of wearing a Navy peaked cap like I am, she adorns a black tricorne.

"Yes am I, I hope I will be able to conduct this exercise without problem" I said softly. I was nervous as I was about to conduct my first ever carrier operation in my career and I was worried I might not be up to the task.

"Oh cheer up Enterprise, you will do fine" Yorktown said.

"My, my, is the USS Enterprise feeling nervous?" Someone asked. I was surprised by this sudden voice that it made me jump.

"WAHH" I said as I turned around and there was the admiral in charge of the carrier force that was my sister, our escorts and me, Rear Admiral William Frederick Halsey Jr. "Sorry sir…I didn't mean to shout"

'I bet he thinks I am a scaredy-cat' I thought.

"That is alright Enterprise; it was my fault as I spoke so suddenly" Halsey said.

"I am still sorry sir, for reacting the way I did" I said as I was still embarrassed, especially since I was Admiral Halsey's flagship.

"It is alright, we can get a little jumpy at times, just remember to keep a level head and steady hands and you will do fine" Halsey smiled.

"Yes sir" I said.

"Now, the skies seem a bit empty, don't you think?" Halsey asked as he looked to the sky.

"Eh? I see clouds sir" Yorktown said.

"Sir, permission to launch aircraft for carrier operation exercises" I asked.

"Ha, ha, looks like someone is sharp today" Halsey smiled, "Yes, we better begin our carrier operations"

We practiced for months. I had a very excellent fairy captain by the name of Charles A. Pownall who made sure my readiness was high. I was soon called Efficient Enterprise or Efficient E. Later I was ordered with my sister to head for San Diego on the West Coast as I was now part of the Pacific Fleet. I sailed with a number of other ship girls which included battleships.

Transit to San Diego

CV-5 Yorktown's POV

I was heading to San Diego with my sister, Enterprise as we were now part of the Pacific Fleet. I saw that along with us there were battleship girls, California and West Virginia and other girls as well. The other girls were alright but California was rather annoying. She kept making dismissive comments.

"Oh look it is the flattops" California said.

"Hey, Prune, don't call the carriers girls that" West Virginia said.

"It is alright, West Virginia, California is telling the truth, we are just flattops" Enterprise said.

"I know but you girls are aircraft carriers, the future of naval warfare" West Virginia said.

"Please, Wee Vee, you can't be serious? Those girls are just barn doors on bathtubs! I mean, look at their ship forms, they are pathetic, they don't have an aura of power like we battleships do and besides their planes are nothing like flies against us" California said.

"Remember what happened to Ostfriesland's ship when Mitchell bombed it" West Virginia said.

"Ah, she was not moving and she wasn't firing back besides the damage caused was minimal besides Enterprise here is looks too shy for war" California said. California's comments were bad enough but her insult of Enterprise, my sister, which is where she crossed the line.

"Oh, you think you are so great! I hope that you get your ass sunk by carrier bombers, bitch!" I shouted.

"What did you say you bitch?" California growled as she tried to charge at me. I in turn got ready but suddenly a figure appeared between us. It was Enterprise and she had two pistols drawn. I saw it was her Colt M1911 pistols which she told me, she only will use in situation that she deemed fit. California froze when she saw the pistol aimed for her head. Enterprise also had one of her guns aimed at me.

"Can you two calm down?! You two are supposed to be the honorable, wise, intelligent and respectable seniors of the US Navy not a bunch of school bullies! I have seen destroyers behave better than you and they are a fraction your size; and by god's name, we are Americans! Why are we fighting amongst ourselves? We are in a world where the waters are no longer as safe as they used to be. We are supposed to working together to defend our shores so that our fellow countrymen don't fall victim to chaos and turmoil but if this how we are to be then I will gladly defect to the enemy than to fight alongside girls that would get into a brawl just because you two glanced at each other" Enterprise's bark was a shock to all of us. Even Rear Admiral Halsey turned to look at the normally humble and quiet Enterprise now firm and stern. She saw that we were both quiet, she holstered her pistols, "Now I want the two of you stop this petty argument and return to being the proud ship girls of the US Navy"

"I take back what I said about you Enterprise, it looks like you can be firm" California said as she backed off. I then turned to the Enterprise's ship to see Rear Admiral Halsey grinning. I could tell that he admired the Enterprise even more than he did before. We made it to San Diego in April however before the month was over, we were transferred to Pearl Harbour after reports of unknown forces attacking ships in the Pacific. We stayed there. Though Enterprise and Lexington would at sea for long periods at times to conducts combat drills. I was soon called back to the Atlantic as to reinforce the Atlantic Fleet in April 1941 especially with the Germans being a pain in the ass, I do hope we can stay out of the European war.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Haze

6th December 1941

Enroute to Pearl Harbour from Wake

USS Enterprise

Enterprise's POV

I was in the bridge of my ship with Admiral Halsey as me and my taskforce were returning from Wake after we transported Marine planes and fighters. It was an entertaining journey as the marine pilots would try to flirt with my fairies. I didn't mind as it is always fun to watch the marines either succeed or fail. I find it interesting that the fact that my fairies transform into full sized people when I have my ship body around. Well most of them were girls there were some male fairies but they were mostly the plane mechanics, the damage control crews and the mechanics in the hangar deck. These fairies are not permanent as every so often they will get shuffled around so new crew members can be brought in and the old ones spread across the fleet.

"I always wonder, Enterprise" Halsey said.

"Wonder what sir?" I asked.

"Wondered whether war is coming to the Pacific" Halsey said.

"Well, it just might with all the Japanese aggression" Enterprise said.

"That is true and we will be the one to stop them" Halsey said.

"Good morning Enterprise" I turned to see it was my fairy captain, Captain Georgette D. Murray. She had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Good morning, captain" I smiled.

"Good morning, admiral" Georgette said to Halsey.

"Good morning, captain, what do you have for us?" Halsey asked.

"Sir, it looks like there will be a storm on us soon, therefore I suggest that we all go inside now" Georgette said.

"Alright, let's go inside then, you can join us if you want Enterprise" Halsey said as he stood from the railing.

"I'll be fine sir, I am an aircraft carrier" I said. The two officers smiled as they headed back in just in time as the storm hit. The storm was a rough one, I watched as some of the waves smash on the side of my hull and the spray splashes over the guns, their gunners and the deck. However it was the destroyer girls that I pitied the most as they were bobbing up and down as the waves rolled in. They were also took one hell of battering from the weather. I decided it was best that after the storm, I had the destroyer girls get onboard of my ship and have them get warmed up and refueled and resupplied as I could see them burn through their coal just trying to keep in formation. I also slowed down as to make easier for the destroyer girls to stay in formation. I calculated in my head that we will arrive in Pearl, in the evening of tomorrow, December 7th.

7th December 1941

0637hrs

Mouth of Pearl Harbour

It was a just a quiet Sunday morning except for a lone destroyer girl who was patrolling the waters leading into Pearl Harbour to find a submarine that minesweeper Condor had sighted about three hours ago. This destroyer girl was a Wickes class destroyer girl and her name was Ward. She was looking for the submarine. Her fairies were assisting her find the hostile submarine.

"Hey Ward! Ward!" A fairy tapped Ward's face.

"What is it?" Ward asked as she turned to her spotter fairy.

"I see the hostile submarine, it is trailing the cargo ship, Antares" The fairy said.

"So you want to play sneaky huh? Alright, jig's up, now you are going down" Ward smiled as she aimed her guns and opened fire. Her first shot missed but her second shot didn't and it hit the target. Ward immediately began to drop depth charges on the where the sub was after it dived. Ward watched as massive columns of water rise out of the water.

"Alright, that should take care of her" Ward said. Just then Condor came by.

"That some mighty good shooting, Ward" Condor's captain said.

"Why thank you, commander" Ward smiled

"Should we tell Pearl?" Condor's captain asked.

"I will do it, you go back to your patrol" Ward said.

"Roger, see you again, Ward" Condor's captain said as Ward began to steam away.

"See you again" Ward said, "Now let's get that message sent, radio operator send a message to HQ"

"Aye-aye, ma'am" The fairy radio operator replied.

0702hrs

Oahu

Opana Mobile Radar Station

This radar station was just recently deployed on the island of Oahu in fact; it has barely been a month since it was first installed. Now it was Hawaii's first line of defense and it was manned by two privates and one of them couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the radar oscilloscope.

"Hey Sam" The first private asked.

"What is it, Talbert?" The second private asked.

"I got something on the oscilloscope" Talbert said.

"Let me take a look, damn that is a lot of planes" Sam said.

"Yeah, there is about 50 of them" Another voice said. The two privates turned to see the radar fairy behind them. Like the fairies on ship girls, military ground installations also have fairies however these fairies are in their full-sized form.

"Yeah, Sarah confirms it, Talbert, these are real" Sam said.

"Should we ring up Fort Shafter?" Talbert asked.

"Yeah of course we should! We don't want any friendlies to get shot up by our own AA" Sam said.

"Alright, let me get to the radio post… which at the bottom of the hill, why did they place it there in the first place?" Talbert asked.

"Brass probably wants us to make sure that we really know what we are looking at on the radar before reporting it in" Sam said.

"Well, I better get going then" Talbert said as he left the radar station to head to the radio post.

0710hrs

Ford Island

USS Arizona

Isaac C. Kidd's POV

I was in the officer's mess in my flagship, the USS Arizona with the ship girl that she represents seated in front of me. The fairies were mostly in bed or just enjoying themselves on the decks. I admit that it always take me back how the fairies can transform into fully fledged humans whenever the ship materialize.

"Well Arizona, today will be another calm day" I said.

"Yes, it will be but…" Arizona said before becoming quiet.

"But what, Arizona?" I asked as I looked at Arizona. I was worried about my flagship as I have rarely seen her worried like this.

"Well sir, I have a feeling that something is going to happen and it doesn't have a good feeling to it" Arizona answered. I felt uneasy from what Arizona just told me but I couldn't show it or it could make her even more worried.

"It is probably nothing too bad, Arizona" I said.

"If you say so, sir" Arizona said still not very easy about her feeling.

"Arizona, if anything terrible was to happen, remember that I will always be with you no matter what" I said.

"Thank you for the reassurance, sir" Arizona smiled.

"Now, let's finish this breakfast before it gets cold" I said.

"Yes sir" Arizona said as we continued eating. After breakfast, I retired to my quarters to do some reading before getting ready to leave the ship to meet Admiral Kimmel at 0830hrs.

0715hrs

Pearl Harbour Naval Station

14th Naval Headquarters

Admiral Kimmel's POV

I was in my office with Pennsylvania at her desk doing some administrative work when an officer came in.

"What is it, captain?" I asked as I looked to the captain. He saluted then lowered his arm.

"Sir, USS Ward has reported of engaging an unidentified submarine" The captain said.

"Have that verified, will you captain" I asked.

"Aye-aye, sir" The captain saluted again before leaving the room.

"Not again, this is the umpteenth time this week" Pennsylvania sighed.

"It can't be helped Pennsy, everyone here are getting real jumpy" I said as I looked at the message, "I want a verification of this report, there has been to many false reports this month and I don't to mobilize a destroyer squadron just because we spotted something in the water"

"I hope we avoided pissing off anyone" Pennsylvania said.

"Well, we aren't those war mongers but they are always hungry for blood" I said.

0720hrs

Fort Shafter

An US Army Lieutenant's POV

"Sir, Opana Radar Station reports that they got something on their radar" An aide said.

"What is it, soldier?" I asked, nervous as I wasn't even finished training and something is already happening and I don't know how to response.

"Well, they say it is the biggest sightings the radar operators have ever seen and even the radar fairy was surprised by the large number of sightings" The aide said. Well, I know for one thing that there is a flight of B-17s coming in from California but they never said how many but seeing how ever more hostile Pacific was getting, it would make sense that they would send a large number of bombers.

"Well, don't worry about it" I said. I couldn't tell them about the bombers because of security reasons. I hope I didn't fuck up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Burning Pearl

1941

December 7th

Hawaii

Oahu

Pearl Harbour

Ford Island Command Centre

0755hrs

Commander Logan C. Ramsey's POV

I was just at my post when I look out of the window and I saw a low flying plane.

"Must be some reckless pilot" I thought. I then saw that something black fall out of the plane.

"OH SHIT! It's a bomb!" I hollered as I realized what the black something was. I then ran to the nearest radio room. The bomb exploded as it hit something.

"What is going on sir?" One of the telegraph operators asked, confused and frightened by the sudden explosion.

"We are being bombed that's what going on!" I shouted, "Hurry up and broadcast that we got an air raid on us!"

"What is the message?" The telegraph operators asked.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I shouted, "Fine, transmit; AIR RAID ON PEARL HARBOR X THIS IS NOT DRILL and make it uncoded"

"Aye-aye sir!" The telegraph operators quickly got to work. I then went outside to see explosions rock the base.

"Aw shit, this is going to be a bad day" I said as I watched men and grown fairies raced to planes to get to the machine guns or to save the planes. Some tried to put out the fire. It was hell. The PBYs were just erupting one after the other. I watched men just stood there frozen or firing their weapon.

Commander John Finn's POV

I grabbed a machine gun and fired at the enemy bombers that were tearing up my base. I didn't give a shit about the rounds. I was damn mad and I want to hit back at the enemy bastards.

Eva Marine Airfield

The US Marines on based grabbed whatever firearm they could get their hands on and opened a hail of improvised anti-air fire. One of the marines stood out in the open calmly firing his 45 cal pistol at the Japanese attackers.

William G Turner's POV

'This is hell' I thought as Amell and I ran into the rear cockpit of a parked SBD and we manned the 30 cal on the plane and started shooting at the Japanese. We managed to nail one then I got shot.

0801hrs

USS Utah

Utah's POV

I was pissed as my ship body got hit with two torpedoes that none of my new 5 in 38 cal guns opened fired. I felt my ship body beginning to roll over. I knew that if that was the case, many are going to get trapped. So I joined Chief Watertender Peter Tomich to keep the pumps running so more sailors can get off. He then told me to leave.

"Leave Utah! I can do this job on my own!" Peter said.

"No! I am staying! We need to save the ship so as many sailors can abandon ship" I argued.

"LEAVE UTAH! I WILL KEEP YOUR SHIP BODY AFLOAT! You have to go so you can give those abyssal bastards hell" Peter said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"You are vital military asset, Utah, the US Navy is going need every available ship girl in the upcoming battle so you are going to need to evacuate" Peter said. I stood there for a while as I took in what he said. What he said was true; they are going to need every ship girl available in this one.

"Fine but you better be the last to come out" I said.

"We both know that isn't going to be so" Peter grinned. That was the last I saw of Peter's smile because at 0812hrs just two minutes after Arizona blew sky-high, my ship body rolled over.

US NAVY SUBMARINE BASE

Pennsylvania's POV

I was in shock and disbelief as I watch Pearl Harbour bombed mercilessly. Admiral Kimmel and his staff also just stood there in horror. Kimmel stood by the window of our office at the submarine base, his jaw set in stony anguish. As he watched the disaster across the harbor unfold with terrible fury, a spent .50 caliber machine gun bullet crashed through the glass. It brushed the admiral before it clanged to the floor. It cut his white jacket and raised a welt on his chest.

"It would have been merciful had it killed me" He murmured to me. He then proceeded to tear off his four star shoulder boards from his uniform.

0805hrs

USS Nevada

Nevada's POV

It was all so sudden, one moment the band was playing the Star Spangle Banner, the next it was a clusterfuck of explosions and destruction. I watched as the fairy sailors tried to react to the attack. I felt the ordinance hit my ship body.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" A sailor shouted.

"I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA" Another replied.

"MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! THIS IS NO FUCKING DRILL!" A Petty officer shouted. I ran for my battlestation which was the bridge of my ship body and as I ran I saw my sailors open fire with rifles.

"Fire damn it! OPEN FIRE!" A sailor shouted.

Bridge of USS Nevada

"What's the damage?" Lt Commander Francie .J Thomas asked.

"We have been hit by at least six times" I said as I entered the bridge. The ship rocked again as the ship was hit again.

"Abandon ship!" A sailor shouted. I looked out the window as sailors began jumping into the water.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND BOYS!" Another sailor shouted. I watched as Pearl Harbour was bombed mercilessly by the attackers.

"THERE THEY ARE! SHOOT THEM DOWN!" A sailor shouted.

"Which direction are they coming from? You're not much help here!" Another shouted.

"Just shoot any god damn planes you see!" Another barked.

"OKAY CALM YOURSELVES DOWNS! This is Ensign Joey Taussig Jr, I will direct all anti-aircraft fire, got it?" I heard an observer fairy shouted.

"Cut us loose! We need to get to open waters!" Lt Commander Thomas ordered.

"Aye-aye sir" A sailor shouted.

"How hell did this happen?" I said.

USS Oklahoma

"WHERE THE HELL IS OKLAHOMA?" A gunner asked.

"She's busy kicking people out of the bunks" Another sailor replied, "Don't worry about her! Just man your goddamn gun!"

"I would! The fucking firing pins are gone!" The gunner replied.

"Where the fuck is the firing pins?" The sailor said.

"They were stored away because that admiral inspection, remember" The gunner said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Alright, follow me, we are getting those pins" The sailor said.

0805hrs

USS California

California's POV

"LOOK OUT TORPEDO!" A sailor shouted. I fell to my knees when I felt the two torpedo impacts my ship body.

"California! Are you alright?" A sailor asked.

"I am fine, get to your battlestations!" I ordered.

USS Oklahoma

Confusion reign throughout the American fleet as everyone was trying to figure out what is going on. They don't even know was hitting them.

"All hands! All hands! Man your battlestations god damn it! There are real bombs!" Someone announced.

"NO SHIT!" A sailor retorted.

"Oh shit, the enemy fleet is off Diamond Head!" A sailor said.

"How the fuck did they get that fucking close?!" A marine shouted.

"Hey do we even know who it that is attacking us?" A gunner's mate asked.

"Hey, I see red circles…FUCK! It is the Japs!" Another sailor said.

"I didn't know the Japs were sore at us" A marine said.

0807hrs

USS Enterprise

Enterprise's POV

I was just doing some runs on the flight deck of my ship body after I launched some SBD Dauntless Dive Bombers to scout the weather at Pearl Harbour; when suddenly I get a distress message from one of my girls.

"Please don't shoot! Don't shoot! This is an American plane!" I heard Ensign Manuela Gonzales plead on the radio, "Damn it! Okay Leon, get out of the plane now!"

'What is going on?' I thought as I immediately ran for the bridge to tell Halsey and Murray.

USS West Virginia

Doris Miller's POV

I had just removed the fatally wounded captain Bennion from the exposed bridge to a safe spot behind the conning tower when I was then told to man the machine gun but I didn't know how so two girls that I trust White and Delano told what to do. I was supposed to just load the ammunition belt into the machine gun but when no one came, I took over and started firing the machine gun.

"Miller!" White shouted.

"What is it ma'am?" I asked.

"You better man that gun well, it is yours!" White said.

"Yes sir" I replied and man that gun I did. I fired the machine gun until it went dried. I was then told by White to move the injured sailors to the quarterdeck. I saw West Virginia or Wee Vee as we like to call her helping as well despite being badly wounded. After doing so, I was told to abandon ship.

USS Maryland

Maryland's POV

I watched as my girls opened up on the Abyssal bastards with all our anti-air guns we got. I wanted to fire my 16 inch guns but I was surrounded by friendlies that I couldn't risk it.

"Damn it! How the hell did these bastards get through?" I asked to myself.

0808hrs

USS California

California's POV

I was trapped inside my ship body. The water was up to my chest and it was cold. There was no one around me, I shoved them through the porthole but I couldn't fit. I left my equipment in different compartment of my ship body and without it I am just a normal woman.

I feel so vulnerable… so helpless. All this armour and these anti-air guns and they did squawk against the bombs and torpedoes. I want to talk to Enterprise and I want to take back all I said to her. I want to say sorry. I don't want to die. I could feel that my ship body was listing and was continuing to fill with water.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed as I splashed around in the water.

0810hrs

USS Arizona

Arizona's POV

I was on the main deck of my ship body just behind my number 2 turret. I was directing anti-air fire when I looked up and saw something falling from the sky. I saw that it was a bomb and it was heading for my forward battery. I just stood there, frozen as I watched the bomb fall. Everything seems to slow down as the bomb took a long time to hit my ship body. However just as it hit my deck, I had just one thing to say.

"Aw shit, it is going to hit…" I said.

USS Nevada

A US Fairy Sailor's POV

I was firing my rifle at the Abyssal bastards when I saw a bomb hit the Arizona and I watched in horror as the ship jumped 15 to 20 feet into the air and nearly ripping into two.

USS Vestal

Vestal's POV

I was busy trying to help my sailors get the 3 inch gun unjammed. I turned to face the Arizona when suddenly the battleship erupts like a volcano and the force cleared my ship body's deck. I too was thrown off my ship body.

"Ah crap, everyone is leaving the ship, ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" A sailor said.

"No! Don't abandon ship! Do not abandon ship!" I shouted as I got to my feet and dashed back to the ship. I help my captain, Commander Cassin Young up.

"Belay the order to abandon ship" My captain said coolly as she entered the bridge, "Lads, we're getting this ship underway"

"Aye-aye skipper!" A sailor said.

"Let's get going Vestal" Another said while pulling on my arm.

"Let's go" I said.

0811hrs

USS Tennessee

Tennessee's POV

My anti-air gunners doing the best they could as they tried to swat the Japanese bombers out of the skies but they were too many of them I tried to help man one of the guns but my left arm was badly injured from the bomb that hit my No.2 turret. I watched as corpsmen patch me up, the other sailors put the fires started from Arizona's detonation.

"I hope Arizona is alright" I prayed.

0812hrs

Hostile skies over Pearl Harbour

A flight of eleven United States Army Air Force B-17s appear over Hickam Field. These were the planes expected to arrive in Oahu that December morning and were the reason Opana Radar Station's radar warning set off no alarm.

Major Truman Lanley's POV

"Holy shit sir, the naval base is on fire" The bombardier said. I looked out of my cockpit and saw the destruction that was unfolding.

"Just great, arrive in a warzone with no gas and no guns" I grumbled.

"What do we do sir?" My co-pilot asked.

"We going to have to land before we get our plane shot out from beneath us" I said.

"This is flight lead to all flight elements, get your plane on the ground I don't care how or where just get their wheels on the ground. I then tried to get my plane down.

"Jack, what is that patch ground there" I pointed to my co-pilot's left.

"That's a golf course, sir" He said.

"Alright, we are heading there" I said as I brought the bomber down on the golf course.

0814hrs

USS Oklahoma

Oklahoma's POV

I was confused and dazed as I found myself underwater. I began swimming up to the surface and as I swam up, I saw dead sailors and marines sank deeper into the Pearl's water. I looked down and saw the still faces of the dead as they sank. I then broke the surface and I gasped for air. I then climbed on the overturned hulk of a battleship. I saw that there other sailors and marines on this but they were soon gunned down by Abyssals gunfire and bombs. I then saw others clambering onto the Maryland. Then I realized that I was on my own ship body

"Oklahoma!" Maryland shouted. I turned to see her waving towards me, "Swim here! You can continue the fight from here"

"I am coming!" I said as I swam to the Maryland to keep on fighting.

0817hrs

USS Helm

Helm's POV

I was in such a rush that I forgot to dismiss my ship body but that was not important right now as I needed to get out to sea.

"Hey Helm! There's a Jap sub stuck on the reef!" A Fairy spotter shouted.

"So it was these bastards! Alright, I am turning hard right!" I said as I turned myself hard right, "Give him hell boys!"

"Got it!" My gunners shouted as they opened up on the sub but I missed as I saw it slip away but I had other things to do.

0837hrs

USS Honolulu

A sailor's POV

The water was on fire as oil leaking from the battleships was set ablaze. I watched in horror as I saw fairies and men tried to swim away from the disaster. Just then I saw Monaghan steam by as she raced for the open waters of the Pacific. She already dismissed her ship body and was racing for the channel.

0839hrs

Monaghan's POV

I was going to get out of that damn harbor as fast as possible and into the open Pacific Ocean where I was safer. My skipper, Lt Commander Wilma P. Burfert told me to look any enemies for my weapons to unleash hell on. I then saw seaplane tender Curtiss signal to me.

"Monaghan! There is a Jap submarine directly in front of you" Curtiss shouted.

"Got it, thanks Curtiss" I said.

"No problem" Curtiss said. Just then I saw torpedo race towards me but it was not aimed for me and dashed right past. I saw the little bitch who tried to sink me and I rammed into her. I then dropped depth charges to make sure she was really dead. However due to the shallow harbour the depth charge's explosion lifted me out of the air but it didn't damage me. I saw the sailors cheer for my victory. Then I heard something big moving in the water. I turned around and there was Nevada's ship body underway for the open sea. Then I saw the Japanese approaching.

0850hrs

USS Nevada

Nevada's POV

"The Nevada is sailing out!" Someone shouted as sailors on the other warships saw my ship body make way for the open sea. I saw the Big Sunday Stars and Stripes waving proudly in the wind.

"Alright, once we passed the channel, we head for Enterprise" Thomas said.

"Holy shit the fire from the Arizona is hot" A sailor said.

"CHEERS FOR THE NEVADA!" Sailors from West Virginia and Tennessee cheered as we sailed passed.

"All we did was to sail away" I said.

"You are giving hope to them" Francie said.

"Ma'am! JAPANESE PLANES INCOMING! I THINK THEY ARE HEADING FOR US!" A sailor shouted.

"Shit" I said as I knew why they would do that.

"Damn it! They are going to use us to block the harbour" Francie said.

"What do we do ma'am?" A sailor asked.

"We are going to have to run me aground sir" I said.

"Are you sure Nevada?" Thomas asked.

"We got no other choice" I said.

"Alright, beach the Nevada off Hospital Point" Thomas ordered as my ship body sailed towards Hospital Point.

0854hrs

US NAVY SUBMARINE BASE

Pennsylvania's POV

I was crying as I had just watched my sister' ship body exploded into a humongous fireball. I didn't want to believe that it was my sister ship that was hit. Then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I then heard someone said.

"Oh damn it! Pennsylvania got hit!" A seaman said.

"AH!" I heard children's screams from the hallway. I knew those voices.

"Cassin! Downes!" I exclaimed as I ran to the hallway. I saw Cassin and Downes were injured and they were bloody and they were covered with burns, "CORPSMEN!"

0930hrs

USS Shaw

Shaw's POV

I was just stunned at what was happening in our homeport. Everything was on fire. I was scared but I showed a brave face so that my gun crews don't lose morale. Suddenly someone shouted.

"BOMB! TAKE COVER" A sailor shouted. Then I fell to the floor and I had a massive pain on my head as an explosion shook my ship body violently. I saw pieces of my ship body fly all over the place.

"SHAW! SHAW! ARE YOU OKAY?" A sailor shouted as he ran into the ravaged bridge towards me. I could barely see his face

"Ugh…" I uttered.

"CORPSMEN" The sailor shouted. I want to sleep.

1000hrs

The attack was over as the Japanese have retreated and left the skies back in American hands. There was to be no more carnage other that already occurred. Now was for the US Pacific Fleet to lick its wounds. However for one carrier it was her mission of war.

USS Enterprise

Enterprise's POV

I was numbed by the news of the attack on Pearl Harbour but I decided that I can't be like this. We are at war now. I know that the United States is going to need me and my taskforce to give the enemy hell. I remember Rear Admiral Halsey issuing Battle Order Number One on November 28th and one phrase will always stick with me, "Steady nerves and stout hearts are needed now". I knew that Halsey needs me in this war…the United States needs me in this war. There is a threat pointed at my home country and I am not going to stop until that threat is gone.

"Enterprise" Halsey said. I turned to see solemn Halsey.

"What is it, sir?" I asked.

"We have new orders" Halsey said.

"What are the orders?" I asked. I want to be of service for the US in her time of need.

"We had been ordered to seek out and attack the Japanese fleet responsible for the destruction of the US Pacific fleet" Halsey said.

"Where do they want us to search?" Georgette asked.

"They say that the attack from the south so intelligence wants us to check the area south of Oahu" Halsey said.

"Let's get going" I said. We sailed into the area but we didn't find any Abyssals in the area.

December 8th 1941

1800hrs

Pearl Harbour

USS Enterprise

Yeoman Willard Norberg's POV

I was stunned by the extent of the damage in the harbour. The ships were on fire. There was smoke everywhere. There was oil all over the water. There were no bodies floating around, thank goodness. It was a nasty mess. It looked bad, it smelled bad. You could almost feel gloom and doom in the air.

Enterprise's POV

"My god, I knew the attack was bad but I didn't think it was this bad" Georgette said as she stood at the bridge. I was silent, the carnage left me breathless.

"I swear once we are done with those bastards, the Japanese language will only be spoken in hell" Halsey swore.

"You'd better get the hell out of here or the Japs will nail you too" I heard a sailor shouted as we passed the beached Nevada. My ship body docked on the opposite of where the battleships were moored and I went down to survey the damage. It was gut-wrenching to see the devastation up close. There were men and fairies hammering away at the belly of an overturned warship. Suddenly I was slapped across the face. I was stunned by the sudden slap. I turned to see Pennsylvania all covered in oil and dirt and she was cross.

"Where in hell were you?" Pennsylvania demanded.

"I…I was looking for t…the Japanese, ma'am, like I was ordered" I answered.

"BULLSHIT, ENTERPRISE" Pennsylvania growled but she began to shake and then wrapped her arms around me and began to wail, "Why Enterprise? Why did they attack? What did we do to them? Tell me why! Why did they have to take Arizona? She was my sister, damn it! Why didn't they sink me?"

"War is blind, Pennsylvania, she never knows who she is taking from us, all we can do is press on and ensure that their sacrifice was not in vain, though I might not feel how you feel now but I speak the truth when I say that you are not in this alone, Pennsylvania" I said.

"What do you mean E?" Pennsylvania sniffled.

"You don't have to face this war alone, Pennsylvania, I am here for you for starters, the capital ships, the cruisers, the destroyers, the submarines, the sailors, the airmen, the marines, we are all in this together and we are going to win this war or die trying and I swear that I will hunt down the Japanese carriers that sank your sister" I said as I comforted the weeping battleship.

"Sorry for slapping you, E" Pennsylvania said as she buried her face in my chest.

"It is alright, you wanted a place to unload your stress and burden so I don't mind" I said. I let Pennsylvania hold on to me to comfort her.

"E, has anyone told you that your flight deck is so comfy and soft" Pennsylvania said as she held my chest.

"Um, ma'am, there are sailors around" I scoffed. Pennsylvania immediately stood up, her face was very red.

"Um…well, you better get ready to move out" Pennsylvania.

"WAIT!" I heard someone shout. I saw a motorboat steam towards us. I saw a pair of familiar faces, it was California and she was wrapped in a towel and Maryland who has bandage wrapped across her abdomen.

"California? Maryland? What are you doing here?" Pennsylvania asked.

"I want to speak to Enterprise" California said.

"You want to speak to me but why California?" I asked.

"Because…because…I want to take back what I said on our trip to Pearl Harbour! I am sorry ever doubting airpower! I hope you can forgive me" California cried as she reached over and hug me. I was again surprised by the sudden hug. I saw Maryland struggling to keep the boat steady.

"It is alright, California, I held no grudge against you and I have forgiven you on that very same day" I said.

"Thank you, Enterprise, you are truly a great friend" California said. We soon parted ways and I returned to my ship body which was busy getting supplies, provisions and ammunition onboard. I joined the effort. I was refueled and rearmed in the shadows cast by the still-burning Arizona because from 0600hrs of December 9th 1941 onwards, I was at war.


End file.
